Micro-Manger's Revenge – A LEGO Movie Fanfic
by Blaze Darkrunner
Summary: It is nine months after the Kragle incident, and life in the Lego realms are starting to settle down. Although an old enemy of President Business' has decided to unsettle the fragile peace. When President Business goes missing, it's up to Emmet and his friends to save the day. But will they unmask the fiendish plot, and save Bricksburg from a Micro-Manger Invasion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: here is the first chapter. Enjoy ;P

Warning: Reveals Plot of actual Movie in a summary of sorts (Read at your own Risk)

I do not own anything other than characters that I came up with myself. All rights belong to their respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 1: A normal Day?**

"Oy Brickowski," called Frank, "There's someone here for ya!"

Emmet Brickowski used to be an ordinary construction worker up until nine months ago when he stumbled upon the mythical Piece of Resistance. Afterwards he had been launched into battle between the Master Builders and Lord Business – who is now a good guy and known as President Business – and forced to do anything but follow his instructions.

After going through a near death experience, Emmet discovered that he was a Master Builder, and saved the day. Lord Business turned good after Emmet telling him that everyone was special, and that creativity wasn't the same as chaos.

That had all happened nine months ago though, and now Emmet was trying to fit back in with everyday life as a construction worker. Things weren't working out for him though, what with having countless fans that wanted his autograph and a picture with him.

Emmet sighed quietly to himself, before standing straight from the plans he had been looking over. At the moment the construction company was rebuilding a school that had been, well, knocked over during the Kragle incident.

Emmet exited the tent that he had been in and walked the short distance to the car park. It was hottest day Bricksburg had felt, and it was the middle of autumn! Emmet sighed audibly, when he saw the crowd of people that had gathered behind the yellow construction tape and fences.

Among them, Emmet could see several Master Builders, Johnny Thunder, Indiana Jones, and many inhabitants of the other Lego realms that neighboured Bricksburg. Every so often someone would yell out Emmet's name and ask something, but the young Master Builder simply ignored it all.

When he got to the edge of the construction site, he walked around the fence and tape that kept unauthorised personal out, making sure never to walk within reach of his fans. As he walked around the construction site boundaries, his fans followed – constantly yelling requests: some as simply as signing a picture, while others were slightly more complicated; someone actually asking Emmet to marry them.

Once Emmet reached a section the fans couldn't follow him, he took a nice long calming breath, before he then ducked under the fence. He quickly glanced left and right – knowing that his fans would try and jump him – before sprinting to an alleyway.

There wasn't anything extra-ordinary about this alleyway, but Emmet ran towards it anyway. When he stopped to catch his breath, someone jumped on him.

Emmet yelped in fright, before bursting into a fit of laughter. He hugged WyldStyle – or Lucy when he called her by her real name – as she continued to laugh. When they broke apart, Emmet noticed how Lucy's smile went from one ear to the next. Well almost did.

"Guess what we're doing this weekend," Lucy whispered, making sure that they were the only ones to hear the conversation.

"Ah, one of your extreme activities," Emmet whispered in reply.

Lucy shook her head, before making a tent with her hands.

"We're looking at houses?"

Lucy face-palmed, then said, "Involves tents."

"We're going camping?" Emmet asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry," Lucy assured her boyfriend, "It'll just be you and me in a nice quiet place."

"No fans?" Emmet asked.

"Nope," Lucy replied, "No pesky fans."

"No extreme activities?"

"Naah," Lucy said, "I promise."

"No wild animals?"

"Only peaceful ones," Lucy answered, "Stop worrying so much. I've taken care of all of it."

Emmet nodded before turning around, intending on going back to work. Lucy grabbed his arm though, and put her other hand to his head. Her eyes narrowed and she gave Emmet a look that was a mix of worry and frustration.

Emmet tried to stifle the fit of laughter that was trying to escape his lips. He received a playful whack on the arm from his girlfriend. She then started to pull Emmet further down the alleyway.

"Lucy, I should really be getting back to the site," the young Master Builder complained, "You don't need to be dragging me down here."

Lucy ignored the Special's complainant, and asked a question of her own, "Have you had any water today? Cause your head is burning."

Emmet stopped complaining when he realised that the female Master Builder was indeed correct. He hadn't drunk much water since lunch, and even then he hadn't finished the bottle that he carried on his person.

Before long he found himself sitting in the back seat of Lucy's Dragster, with Lucy taking the controls. Emmet sunk as low as he could into his chair, trying to hide himself as best as he could. As they passed a crowd, Emmet ducked his head as low as he could.

They drove through the streets of Bricksburg for what felt like an hour, before they arrived at Emmet's apartment. He quickly jumped to the ground and rushed inside the relative safety of his home.

Lucy parked her dragster in a nearby alleyway, before walking around the block. When she got back to the backdoor to Emmet's apartment, she quietly knocked. She heard two or three locks come undone before the door opened to reveal a smiling Emmet.

Lucy quickly went through the door, Emmet closing it behind his girlfriend before moving to the longue and sitting down. Lucy sat down next to the Special and lay her head on his shoulder, Emmet's arm hugging her opposite shoulder, bring Lucy closer to him.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Middle Zealand," Lucy said, "Find a nice place to camp and live away from your fans for the weekend. Just you and me."

Emmet smiled before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"You're the best."

Lucy smiled before letting Emmet kiss her on the lips softly.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry about the short chapter, but i kinda ran into a writers block, but i promise that the next couple of chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: HI guys and gals, here is the next chapter. Here I have inserted my own characters as the villains and part of the good guys. Enjoy ;P

* * *

Emmet woke up with a yawn, shaking the stiffness that had crept into his arm while he had slept on the couch with his Lucy. Emmet blink sleepily as a sweet smell entered his nose. He took a deep breath before letting his smile widen.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where he found his girlfriend cooking breakfast. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy leaned back into Emmet. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying one of their few alone moments.

"Did you sleep well Em?" Lucy asked.

"I think you know the answer better than me," Emmet replied, "What are you cooking?"

"You'll find out when it's done."

Emmet walked over to the cupboards and pulled out plates and cups before sitting them down on the kitchen bench. He then grabbed two cups and filled them with water before placing them on the bench.

It wasn't long before Lucy and finished cooking, and had placed the food on the plates for the two of them. Emmet looked at the round puffy objects that were on his plate and raised a questioning eyebrow in his girlfriend's direction.

"I thought you might like them," Lucy explained, "They are my own recipe."

Emmet took a bite out of the puffy cake, and chewed slowly before swallowing. His eyes brightened as he realised how good these pancakes were. Lucy smiled as her Special grinned.

"These are amazing," Emmet complimented, "What makes them taste so sweet?"

"I put the maple syrup into the mix before I cook the pancakes," Lucy explained, "I kind of made it one day, and fell in love with the recipe."

Emmet nodded and finished his drink. He leaned against his chair, and started fiddling with a Lego brick that he had pulled out of his pocket. Lucy watched in fascination as Emmet pulled two more bricks out of his pocket and started putting them together. Most of the time he would build a double-decker couch – and it had soon became his signature model – but this time I was surprised to find him building a tent.

When he was finished I was astonished to find that he had stripped a large section of the kitchen to create the mini-figure scale model. Unlike most tents this one was…

"A double decker tent?" Lucy asked, "Why a double decker tent?"

"I don't know," Emmet said, shrugging his shoulders, "it kind of just came to me, so I decided to build it."

He glanced around the kitchen, blushing as he saw that he had dismantled most of it. He looked at his feet, muttering something incoherent.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"I said," Emmet explained, "I'll have to put this all back I guess."

Lucy shook her head before hugging the embarrassed Master Builder. Emmet chuckled slightly when he remembered something.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"You know how you, Benny and Uni-Kitty are always telling me to change my apartment around a bit now that I'm a Master Builder?" Emmet asked rhetorically, "I think I might just do that. Besides this kitchen has always felt a bit cramped."

Lucy laughed before leading Emmet through the apartment, collecting the things that they would need for their weekend together in the wilderness.

"Is the programing…uhh…completed?" asked a glowing purple orb.

"Almost my Lord," stated the young teen that was seating in front a computer screen, "I just have to bypass the last programming security code, and then…."

The teen jumped in the air, fist pumping as he danced around. He stopped suddenly when he felt a cold chill creep up his spine.

"Sorry My Lord," the teen apologised, "The programming is complete."

When the teen said this, the robot's eyes flickered on, before switching to a bright green. After green they switched to a sea blue, then a ruby red. The robot then shut down before starting back up again. This time, its eyes were a dark purple, with blood red accents.

"Good work Liam," the glowing orb, "but there is one more thing that I need you to do."

"That would be?" Liam asked.

"I require a mortal form to command these machines," the glowing orb explained, "One that is both strong in the body and the head. And you seem to be willing to do much for me. This last thing will make sure that you are able to avenge your parents."

"Will…Will I still…have, uh um, control of my…" Liam stuttered, "Of my body?"

"Of course," the glowing orb stated, "We shall share your body."

"Then I would be honoured to give my body to you," Liam said, kneeling with his arm spread wide.

The glowing orb shoots towards the teenaged mini-figure's torso, and was quickly absorbed by Liam's weakened body. Suddenly Liam started to convulse, his arms and legs failing all over the place. But it stopped almost as soon as it had started, and Liam raised himself to his legs.

The mini-figure got to his feet, swaying slightly to his sides, before he leaned against the computer desk that he had just been working at. He raised his head, and his glowed a blood purple, and he stood straight.

"Hm, this form will take some getting used to," Liam said with in husky voice, "But it will draw my enemy closer. He may have banished me here, but his oath will force him to come after me."

Liam turned towards his army, which had all been activated. He quickly told them what he wanted them to do, and where to go. The robots all responded with jerky movements that could have been nods of their heads.

"Then go," Liam said, "And do as your lord Cre^dus commands."

Blaze was in a dream state when the pre-emptive wave of pain and agony hit him. His eyes snapped open and he took in a sharp breathe. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the door of his room.

He had been here for a mere three days after banishing Cre^dus and the Ether to an alternate reality, and now he was starting to regret doing so, especially because he was having dreams of a world made of brightly coloured blocks.

'You are too concerned about what was and what will be. There is a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the _Present._'

'Thank you Dragono,' Blaze thought, reaching towards his partner of heart and mind, 'Tell Ginny and Anna that I'll be gone for a few days, maybe more.'

"Not if we are coming with you."

Blaze smiled as Anna wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I guess after all we have been through," Blaze said, "I can't just leave you to sit around waiting for me to come back to you in some shape or form."

_"Do not forget me,"_ a Ghost said, popping up next to Blaze and Anna, _"I have been with you from the very start, and you aren't getting rid of me that easily."_

_"Nor are you going to vanish from my sight either," _Stated another ghost that had appeared next to the first.

Blaze smiled at the two ghostly figurers. He then said, "I guess I don't have Choice, do I Delpha? Dark Delpha?"

_"No you don't,"_ the two ghosts said in unison.

"Then we will need to leave soon," Blaze stated, "And I can't say where we are going, because to be honest I have no clue."

* * *

**A/N**: hope you are all wanting more, and have ideas for characters or plot ideas, because i don't think i can come up with all of the story

and to those who reveiwed my last chapter;

**LHYWTL:** i'm glad you are enjoying it so far. i would have rather liked to thank you in person, but i guess this will have to do (Thanks for the help with the plot, your the best)

**Guest:** if you want more, here you go ;P


	3. Chapter 3

"President of the Octan Company is our first objective," explained on of the Reprogramed Micro-Mangers, "Lord Cre^dus wants him alive, as a way to destroy this realm."

"Roger, Roger," replied a small group of Commando Droids, "We will tell you when it is safe to entry the tower."

A Droid Gunship picked the six commando droids up and took them away from the small oil platform that was near the massive tower. The first Micro-Manger turned towards a smaller one.

The Micro-Manger picked the Mini-Manger up and said, "Gather your team, and ready the sleep tank. We must freeze the President before he arrives at our Master's Hideout."

The Mini-Manger nodded, before jumping to the deck and rushing off to find its friends.

_"If this does not attract the Protector of Life,"_ spoke a ghostly figure, _"Then I will have to kill several of the locals."_

"Sir, will make sure that President's _friends _don't discover his disappearance," replied the Micro-Manger.

_"How so?"_ asked the ghostly figure.

"A new form of the _Mangers_," explained the Micro-Manger, "it can disguise itself as its host, allowing it to take of the host's job, life and hobbies. We will use the first prototype as a way of hiding the President's disappearance."

_"And where is this _Change_-Manger?"_ asked the ghostly figure.

"With the Commando Droids," stated the Micro-Manger.

Meanwhile at the Octan Tower, Business has just arrived at his office and was looking at the stack of papers that was piled before him. He knew that most of it was for the damage from the Kragle incident.

'This will take some time to get through,' Business thought to himself.

He quickly sat down and started to read through a report from the 1980's space realm. Something about a large astronomical anomalies near the border between their realm and that of the Star Wars realm.

'Strange,' the President thought to himself, 'this can't be a coincidence. Not by a long run. Although…'

President Business quickly shook those dark plans out of his head, knowing that the Master Builders were still keeping a close eye on him. He read through the report one more time though, just to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

He then moved onto the next report. This one wasn't as interesting. It was just about how well the company was doing. It was the same as usual – fuel was doing well, food prices were lowering, sports and sports persons supported by Octan were doing better than usual – along with some new things.

'That's weird,' Business thought, 'I thought I had those things put into storage.'

On the report was an image of Micro-Manger. This one though had Purple eyes, with red accents. Business read through the report slowly, soaking in all the detail. Nothing in the report was good.

_Today several of President Business' Micro-Mangers have been spotted scavenging for bricks that are scattered across the ruined realms, taking several innocent citizens in the process. Many thought that the once evil President Business has decided that he is sick of being a good guy. Other theories are that someone has hacked into the Micro-Manger control system, and is trying to take over the world._

_Of course the main theory that the Master Builders will agree on is that whoever in control of the Micro-Mangers are now making them better and smarter. Again whoever is behind this malevolent plan has already made their intentions clear: they want to destroy the world as we know it._

Business knew that it was just fear that was getting to the public that made them come up with that kind of theory, the one about him being the one to reactivate the Micro-Mangers. Business picked up another report, this one about a missing teen. He almost binned it, when he spotted two things in the image.

One was a Micro-Manger sitting in the background, still inactive, while a computer was connected to the robot as it sorted through all of the programming that was involved with making the machines run.

The second was that there was some sort of glowing orb in the background, looking like it was merging with the robot. Business could have sworn that he had seen that same orb only a few days ago in some report about a strange rift opening in the Ninjago realm.

_Today it was discovered that a young man has stolen several Micro-Mangers from Octan Tower Storage units twenty through to thirty-seven. He was caught on surveillance before he and his loot disappeared._

_His parents are worried about him, his father saying, _"We just want to see your sweet boy back home safe."

_It is unclear what motivated the young man to steal these cheap relics, but it is clear that he was under a lot of pressure from an outside source. His mother told the Police that she had noticed his disappearances after school, but wasn't worried because he always turned up before dinner._

_But now they have discovered that he has been missing for over a week. They have asked the police to help find him, and are asking for any information that can lead to his safe return. If there are any out there who think they can help, please phone…_

Business read through the list of details and wrote them done on an envelope that was being sent to Emmet. The young Master Builder would know what to make of it. Business was about to pick up another report, when he heard the windows behind him shatter.

He leapt to his feet, and turned around, curling his claw-hands into fists. Before he could do anything else though, a flash of light struck him in the middle of his torso. Business crumpled to the ground as the Commando Droids moved in and picked the limp mini-figure off the floor of his office.

"The Lord will appreciate the surprise we shall leave behind for the next person to walk in here," said the Change-Manger, "They will go out with a bang."

The Commando Droids didn't reply, instead began to set up the elaborate explosive set up. There were trip wires criss-crossing the whole floor, but the wires that were used to make the trip wires were so thin that you couldn't see them.

"We need to leave now," the Change-Manger ordered, picking up the limp body of President Business.

The robotic group left the same way they came, except this time they left the office in a mess, and with a very explosive surprise.

It was mid-afternoon when Bad Cop knocked on the President's office door. He didn't get an answer and so he tried again. Still no answer.

"Ah, sir, I need to discuss something with you," The police officer said, before Good Cop added, "it's about the missing kid."

Still it stayed silent within the office. Bad Cop's first thought was that he was at the coffee shop that he often visited with Emmet. But then another thought that seemed more logical nudged the first idea out of the way.

It was the only thing that made sense. If the President's secretary had let me up, and the President wasn't there, then Business had probably been taken hostage. And if no one knew that the President was missing, then there was definitely something wrong here.

Emmet and Lucy had just stopped in the middle of Middle Zealand. They were in the middle of a forest, with the green bushes at their feet and green and brown bricks and leaves in the sky above them. In the distance, they could see Mt Cavora.

That was the one thing that no one could explain – or one of the few things anyway – and was the fact that the borders were constantly shifting baffled the greatest scientists in all the realms. But Emmet had to admit that there was a beauty to it all.

"Hey, Em stop staring at the floating rock and come and help me unpack the tent!" shouted Lucy.

Emmet rushed to his girlfriend's side and helped unpack the tent. Once this was done, Emmet found himself staring at mess of bricks at his feet. That was when he noticed places the bricks could go to make a safe and stable tent.

Lucy watched as Emmet raced around collecting bricks off the ground and her bike. Soon Emmet was putting the bricks together in a way that Lucy thought of as childish. Most of what should be the tent was high up in the trees, with ladders, stairs and even walkways spanning between the ground and the tree where the tent was located.

Well now it was more of a tree top dwelling. There were branches intertwined with the dwelling, allowing the house to blend with the forest. Emmet was leaning over the edge of a railing that he had only just finished constructing.

"You wanna come up?" Emmet shouted down to Lucy.

"I'll be up in a minute," Lucy shouted back.

Lucy walked around to one of the walkways that lead up to the dwelling, and was astounded by the complexity and the simplicity of the whole place. Lucy did a full three-sixty, trying to take in the view and design.

"This is amazing," Lucy gasped, as Emmet swung from a vine onto the platform next to her.

"And there isn't anything double-decker related," Emmet said happily, feeling slightly giddy after have just put the whole thing together.

Lucy rested her head on Emmet's shoulder as they watched the sun set over past Mt Cavora, and into the horizon. Emmet started to hum to himself as he realised how normal his life had gotten since the Kragle incident.

Or so he thought…

* * *

**A/N: **i guess this chapter is kinda predictable =| *looks away shamefully*  
sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello all. here is the fifth chapter for my story.

* * *

It was morning when Emmet woke. He got out of the bed that he had made in the tree hut he had constructed out of spare parts the night before. The sun was up, its rays shining through the window that was just above my bed.

"How you this morning, Em?"

"Good," Emmet replied when he realised that Lucy was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What you did last night was amazing," Lucy stated matter-of-factly, "But you kind of blacked out after swinging on to the deck next to me."

"Oh," Emmet lay back, before shooting up, "What happened last night after I blacked out."

Lucy looked at her feet for a few minutes before looking at Emmet.

"I brought you in here and slept with you," Lucy explained, "just to make sure that you were okay."

Emmet got up out of his bed and hugged Lucy. They sat there for a while, Emmet holding Lucy tightly and Lucy leaning against Emmet's shoulder.

"Thank you," Emmet said, "Thank you for making sure I was safe."

Lucy mummed something into Emmet's shoulder, before kissing Emmet's check.

"How about breakfast?" Lucy asked, "I'll make it, if you want."

"Nah, I'll do it," Emmet said, "But if you want you can help."

Emmet and Lucy walked into the kitchen of the tree hut and began to make their breakfast. As they did, Emmet turned the radio on. As soon as he did, _Everything is Awesome_ started to play. Emmet started to hum along, occasionally glancing sideways at Lucy.

Lucy didn't mind though. To start with she found it extremely irritating to listen to, but she soon realised that it was probably best to just let Emmet listen to the song, no matter how annoying it was to her.

Half way through the song though it was interrupted by a news anchor, who had some very disturbing news.

_"I am truly sorry to interrupt your usual radio songs," _started the News Anchor, _"But I have some terrible news to give to the citizens of Bricksburg and the rest of the LEGO realms._

_It was discovered last night that our beloved President Business has been taken from his office at Octan Tower. The Police have several suspects that they have started to chase after, but Good Cop/Bad Cop has given this statement:_

"I believe whoever kidnapped the president is a very capable person. We believe that we may even be against a criminal origination that might have been behind several others. Whoever did this very good and maybe hard to catch.

"Any help would be welcome, so if anyone knows someone who has been disappearing often lately, then please come forwards. Thank you."

_"There you have it. Our very own chief of police has asked for any information that can lead to the apprehension and arrest of those who were involved with the President Business' kidnapping. Thank you for your time."_

The original radio station was back within a minute of the news feed finishing, but neither Emmet nor Lucy were listening. Instead Emmet was leaning against the bench, while Lucy tried to save what was left of their breakfast.

"What's happening?"

Lucy looked up, and found Emmet holding his elbows. She quickly finished what she was doing before wrapping her arms around Emmet's shoulders. The young Master Builder looked upset, but also looked like he was about to blame himself for what happened.

"Whatever you're thinking," Lucy said, "I don't think it was your fault."

"I don't know," Emmet said, shaking his head, "Don't you think that…"

"Don't, just don't," Lucy stated, "It was just a weird coincidence. That's all."

"Okay," Emmet said, nodding his head slightly.

Lucy then dished the surviving parts of their breakfast onto two plates before sitting them down on a table that was outside. When she came back with cups in her hands, she noticed that Emmet was staring towards Mt Cavora.

Then she heard a low, almost inaudible, humming sound coming from the Special's direction. When Lucy looked closely, Lucy noticed that he was playing around with several smaller bricks that he carried around in his pocket.

"Breakfast is ready," Lucy stated.

Emmet put the bricks back into his pocket before turning towards the table. He slowly sat down, picking up a fork when he was in his seat. Lucy watched as Emmet picked at his food, not really eating.

"You alright?" Lucy asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Hm," Emmet looked up, "Not really I guess."

"Still thinking about…" Lucy asked, letting the unfinished question hang there.

"Kinda," Emmet explained, "I guess I'm worried for Business. Who knows where he is."

"Let's just concentrate on having a good time now," Lucy said, "once we have finished this weekend of ours, then we can sort it out with the other Master Builders."

Emmet brightened up considerably after that, and began to eat his breakfast with renewed enthusiasm.

Once they were finished Emmet took the dishes into the kitchen and started to clean them. As he did so, he hummed happily to himself. Lucy came into the kitchen and helped with the dishes and the young couple soon found themselves sitting on the deck together.

They were like that for some time, sitting there together and not worrying about anything else, when a flash of light appeared somewhere above Mt Cavora. This was then followed by another, then another two.

The four lights started to fall extremely fast, and headed towards the Lion Tribes Temple. Emmet and Lucy got up and ran down towards the Dragster that was parked underneath the tree hut. Emmet jumped into the back seat, whilst Lucy started the vehicle up.

"What do you think that was?" Emmet asked, "cause it can't have been anything normal."

"If it were normal, then I doubt we'd be rushing towards it," Lucy stated, "And to be honest I don't really care what _it_ is."

Emmet sat in the back seat of the Dragster, humming to himself as Lucy drove the vehicle through the ever increasingly dense forest. As they passed trees, Emmet started to notice something increasingly disturbing – the trees were bent in the direction of the explosion, not the opposite direction like normal.

"Do think that is natural?" Emmet asked, pointing out the trees in front of them.

"That isn't possible," Lucy said, stunned, "No way is that supposed to happen to a forest when an object hits the ground at high speeds."

As they approached the centre of the strange phenomenon, the trees started to bend away from the centre of the explosion. Emmet soon realised that whatever that had just impacted in their world had somehow moved away from any signs of intelligent life.

When they reached the source of their curiosity, Lucy was forced to stop. They had reached the edge of a steep cliff, a cliff that was some ten to twenty metres down. Emmet and Lucy got out of the Dragster and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"What do we do now?" the Special asked, "That looks pretty far down."

"We slide our way down," Lucy said, fully excepting Emmet to argue.

But Emmet just said, "Alright. I'll follow after you."

Lucy jumped off the edge of the cliff and landed with a soft thump as she started to slide down the cliff. She heard Emmet slide down behind her, and when she looked up she saw a massive grin split his face.

When they reached the bottom of the cliff, Emmet was laughing. Lucy smiled as she realised that Emmet had just slide down a thirty metre cliff. Lucy didn't say anything because she wanted Emmet to figure it out himself.

"What's that?" Emmet asked, pointing towards a smoking reptile.

"It looks like a dragon," Lucy said, "but I have never seen one like that before."

Emmet and Lucy slowly approached the three craters that had formed after the strange objects had smashed into the ground. But the strange reptile that Emmet had noticed before shifted slightly and moved towards the two Master Builders.

'Who are you?' a powerful voice echoed in Lucy's and Emmet's minds, 'More importantly, what are you doing here?'

"What was that?" Emmet asked, glancing around the smoke filled crater.

'What?!' the voice echoed again, 'How dare you? I am Dragon Shadowflame, the dragon of Blaze Darkrunner, and the only legend dragon!'

"We are Master Builders," Lucy shouted into the smoke, "We don't want to cause any problems."

'Master Builders?' the voice echoed curiously, 'what are _Master Builders_?'

'We are the…well it's kinda hard to explain," Lucy started, "I guess we, the Master Builders, are people who have the ability to build random things out of random bricks that are just laying around the place."

'So you're like peacekeepers?' the voice asked.

"No, no, no, no," Emmet responded, "We are more like people who go around helping people who need the help. We don't really keep the peace, cause that's the police's job."

'I see,' the voice said, as the reptile shape shifted slightly.

"May we ask who you are?" the construction worker asked.

'Not here, it is too exposed and there are certain people who want my rider dead,' the voice responded, 'Do you have a safe place that we can go to and speak in private?'

Emmet and Lucy looked at each other quickly, before Emmet replied.

"If you follow us, we'll show you."

'Thank you,' the voice responded, 'can you help carry my rider's friend and sister?'

"Sure, just show us where they are," Lucy said, stepping forwards.

The reptile stood up and walked over to two of the craters that were in the ground. Emmet and Lucy followed after the large beast. When they reached the first crater they found a smallish figure with wings curled in ball at the base. Emmet slide into the crater a grabbed the young being, passing it up to Lucy.

Emmet then followed the dragon over to the other crater and helped pull out the figure that had been lying in there. The reptile then walked over to a smaller crater and brought what looked like a small glowing blue.

The reptile then placed this into Lucy's hand, before shirking into a smaller shape and landing on Emmet's shoulder. The small reptile unfurled its wings as it attempted to steady its self. Emmet then started to walk to the edge of the cliff.

'Do not bother trying to climb the cliff,' the voice said suddenly, 'just grab onto the glowing energy ball, and think of where you want to go.'

Lucy held her hand out to Emmet, and the Special held onto the female Master Builder's claw-hand, feeling the round orb in between their hands.

"On three," Lucy said, "one…two….Three!"

Emmet and Lucy both felt a strange yanking feeling as the energy orb expanded, consuming them both, before reverting back to its original size. When the two Master Builders looked around them, they realised that they were back at their little retreat in the forest.

'Rest now,' the reptile instructed, 'tomorrow my companions will be ready for your questions.'

The reptile jumped down and curled into the side of the young winged creature, after Lucy and laid it down on the couch, and started to make a strange snoring sound. Emmet lay the other figure down onto the other couch, before moving out of the lounge.

"What do we do now?" Emmet asked when he was back in his room.

"Rest I guess," Lucy replied, "It was pretty late when we arrived, so I guess that the strange voice is right in telling us to get some shut eye."

"Alright, I guess that does make some sense," Emmet said before yawning.

He then lay down on the bed and hugged Lucy close to him. The young couple fell asleep like that, without a care in the world, or any thought about the strangers that were now resting in their lounge.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you are all enjoying the story so far, cause next is the back story for my second (mainstream) series. And before i forget, if any one wants a sneak peek to the two stories that i am writing, leave your email in your review and i'll send both to you on sundays (this way if you are really enjoying the story, you don't have to wait, plus you can point out mistakes that i make :) )

For any queries, please send your questions to darkrunnerblaze

thanks ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hi everyone, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

When Maria woke up, she discovered Dragono laying next her, or more accurately, in her side. Well pretty close to it. Maria nudged the dragon, trying to wake him, but the dragon growled back in response.

'Wake up, you lazy reptile,' Maria Thought, projecting her thoughts towards the reptile.

'But I don't want to,' Dragono complained, 'not yet at least.'

Maria shoved Dragono on the floor gently, and got up from the couch that she had been sleeping on. When the she stretched out her arms, Maria noticed that her hands now had the shape of claws. She noticed many other differences with body from the jump between dimensions.

Her body was no slightly blockier, looking like the little Lego people she had seen Blaze's student, Joseph, play with.

'I have seen the people that inhabit this dimension,' Dragono said abruptly, 'and they do look a lot like the people that Joseph plays with.'

Maria was about to say something else, but she heard a soft moan come from the other couch. The lump that resided there shifted slightly and Maria crept over to the sofa. Maria used her index finger to give the lump a poke.

"Son of a…" The lump said as it jumped up. Or rather she said.

Maria was giggling as the annoyed female turned on her.

"Wha cha do that for, huh?" demanded the elf.

"Oh Anna, you are so easy to trick," Maria said, breaking into a new fit of giggles.

"I was trying to get some rest," Anna growled, "I don't need you poking me as soon as you wake up."

"Actually, I didn't wake you up straight away," Maria explained, wiping a tear out of her eye, "I had to wake Dragono up first."

"Don't care," Anna retorted, turning away from Maria, "You woke me up and that's that."

'Oh stop your whining,' A low voice barked, 'I may not have a physical form at the moment, but I can still hear your thoughts, both of your thoughts.'

Everyone in the lounge fell silent when two new mini-figures walked in. One was wearing construction-worker themed clothing with brown hair, whilst the other one was wearing black sweatshirt and pants, with pink highlights in her black hair and on her black sweatshirt.

"Did you all sleep well?" asked the one wearing the black outfit.

'Better than you'd have thought,' a low voice said, the glowing orb that was resting on the coffee table pulsating slightly, 'At least I did.'

"What was that?" the male asked, "it kind of looks like the energy…."

'I am the same orb,' the orb replied, 'although this is the form that I took when I came here. It's just easier that way.'

The glowing orb started to glow slightly, but then it floated off the table then floated above the floor. That's when it brightened to an almost blindly light, as it shifted from an orb shape, to a more mini-figure kind of shape.

"What's happening?" asked the female mini-figure.

The energy form shifted slightly, before becoming physical. The mini-figure that was now standing in the lounge had wings, flaming red hair and with sea green eyes. His wings were insect-like with red and blue glowing energy pulsating off them.

"I don't know if my companions have introduced themselves yet," The new mini-figure said, "But my name is Blaze Darkrunner. I am the protector of the weak and the strong, the guardian of good and the, well, I guess I have many titles that won't mean a thing to you."

"My name is Maria Darkrunner," Maria said, "I am Blaze's sister, and the defender of Life. Between me and my brother, we keep the balance between life and death, especially after the death of our mother."

The reptile shifted from its place on the floor, moving onto Maria's shoulder, nuzzling her neck with its snout. The last mini-figure of the strange group step forwards and introduced herself.

'My name is Anna Olaran," Anna said, "I am a friend of Maria and Blaze. I have been through a lot with these two, and for the most part, am glad that I meet Blaze when I did. If there is one thing that he has taught me, is that he still young even though he has been through so much during his childhood."

"Well now that we know all your names," The female said, "I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Lucy, though anyone that isn't a close friend knows me as WyldStyle…"

"You're not a DJ, are you?" Maria asked, "cause I know someone with that name that is a DJ."

"No, I'm not a DJ," Lucy said, exasperated.

'Didn't think so," Maria said.

"And I am the girlfriend of the special," WyldStyle explained.

'Who would the Special be?' Dragono asked.

"I am the Special," the construction worker explained, "My name is Emmet Brickowski, and I kind of saved the world last time it was nearly destroyed."

'My name is Dragono,' the reptile said, 'and I am the dragon of Blaze and Maria Darkrunner.'

Suddenly two ghosts popped up next to Blaze. One was a light green – like the grass – while the other one was dark green – like a forest – with dark blue highlights. Both of them look solid, but also looked as if they weren't there.

"What are those things?" Emmet asked curiously, 'They look like ghosts."

_"I am an AI," _the light green one explained, green flames coming off its body, _"My name is Delpha."_

"A…I…" Emmet repeated to himself, "What does the 'A' stand for?"

_"Artificial," _Delpha said, _"And the 'I' stands for Intelligence."_

"Right, so you're a computer program?" WyldStyle asked.

_"How dare you?!" _The Dark green ghost shouted, _"Never compare an AI with a computer program. We are programed to think like our host, or as close to how our host as we can."_

"And your name is…?" WyldStyle asked.

_"It is Dark Delpha,"_ the dark green AI stated_, "I am a more badass version of Delpha. I was created by the man, or thing, that we are here to fight."_

"And who is that?" Emmet asked.

"Doesn't matter at the moment," Blaze stated, "What matters is that you know who I am. That way you can trust me."

Everyone sat down on the couches, as Blaze began to tell his life story. It wasn't very happy. His whole childhood had been spent killing other people, and almost being killed by hose that he trained. These people were called Dark Clones, who were evil copies of a man called Jrecsktfra; well the man that Blaze was trying to stop was a clone of Blaze.

This man had done many wrongs, including killing trillions of living beings, destroying hundreds of worlds, and wiped out many species. He had also tortured Anna, killed Blaze twice, and on several occasions tried to kill Maria. But any attempt on Maria's life had been thwarted by Dragono and several other friends of Blaze and Maria.

After Blaze had died the first time, he waited in the area between living and the void, watching mankind and the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy. He was about to withdraw all parts of his soul into himself and fall into the void, when all hell broke loose in the Milky Way. Instead, did the one thing he knew he could do from where he was, and that was influence certain events.

He started by suggesting that all personal, military and civilian, be evacuated from the massive space station that had once orbited the Earth. He then urged the human's leaders to form a combined defence against the oncoming threat.

So after the invasion had started, he realised that his plan was falling apart, and so brought himself back into the realm of the living, taking on the form of his previously dead body. But when he re-entered his body, he found himself in a war torn city in a place called New Zealand.

There he found his old team, and helped them save a group of civilians from the city's airport. Among the civilians were Maria and Anna, who had helped protect the rest of their group from the aliens. Blaze, with the help of Delpha, had led the group to the extraction zone. Along the way, they lost most of the Marines that been tasked with helping Blaze's old team.

After Earth had been freed from the new enemy, Blaze had formed and trained a whole new force that was separate from the any government. Among those chosen, was Blaze's old squad, now taking the name Shadow Hunters. With the help of the rest Death Strikers, Blaze was able to help take back many planets that had been overrun by the alien threat.

Soon the Klanoats, they were now being called, called for a cease-fire. Their reason was that they had never wanted to invade Earth or destroy the human race. Blaze had accepted the offer, but the Earth Republic had wanted the Klanoats to answer for the crimes they had committed. That's when Blaze had died the second time.

Before he died though he was able to give his legendary force one last order, and that order was to take what little that remained of the human race, those that were part of Death Strikers and anyone else that saw what Blaze and seen, and take them deep within Klanoat space. No one had argued with Blaze's last order, all of them trusting Blaze to the fullest.

Once in Klanoat space, the remnants of the human race put themselves into a deep sleep, letting their hosts and protectors, the Klanoats, take care of them and their spacecraft. It was during this time that Blaze came back to the living and organised the terraforming of a Klanoat world so that it could sustain mankind.

After this had been accomplished, Blaze had taken the role of the Protector of Mankind, altering his destiny once again. That was about the time when he realised that Cre^dus had come back from the dead and was haunting this world.

Everyone was silent for a while before Maria spoke up, saying that she had been responsible for Cre^dus' death, after he had tried to destroy the Death Striker fleet as it entered Klanoat space. It was only because she had lost Blaze for a second time and she wasn't willing to let Blaze's death go unnoticed.

Maria had spent most of her life training to become a warrior in the Angel Forces. She hadn't been aware of Blaze's existence until she had been told that she had a brother that was two years older than her.

When Blaze was brought to Angalifa, Maria had formed an instant liking to him, and did what she could to make him feel welcome in his home city. Of course it wasn't to last, as Blaze had many enemies, and three showed up at the Darkrunner's door, killing Blaze when he answered the door.

Afterwards, she had done everything she could to keep the idea of Blaze alive in everyone's memory, including the things that he had done when he was younger. When Blaze came back to life, Maria had been on Earth, and by pure luck had managed to help Anna save a lot of innocent people.

Maria had helped Blaze and those who followed Blaze by training the soldiers that signed up to Death Strikers and by helping with the planning of several operations. During one of these operations Josh, Anna's former boyfriend, and Erath, Maria's former boyfriend, had died.

Maria was the only one who had decided to stay out cryo-sleep while everyone else was asleep. And then Blaze came back to life, this time taking a new form, but retaining his old scars. This was about the time they were brought here.

"So you, Blaze, have been fighting your whole life," Emmet summarised, "And so have you, Maria, but what about you Anna?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Anna replied, "it's kind of personal."

"Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to," WyldStyle said, "Who wants breakfast?"

Everyone jumped up at that, and Blaze and Maria also volunteered to make the meal.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, so this chapter may not make a heck of a lot of since, but that is okay cause if you tell me what you are confused about, i can either tell you, or point you towards my main story/series, where everything should start to make since.

and before i forget, i'd like to give a another special thanks to **LHYWTL.**

(Everything in here will either be my own work, or that of LEGO)

Thank you to all those who have read so far. Please live behind any of your own ideas, because they really help, as do your reviews.

Your Friend,  
Blaze Darkrunner


	6. Chapter 6

Once Blaze and Maria had made breakfast, Emmet and Lucy were surprised to find a meal that almost resembled something they had on a normal day. Maria said that much of what Angels ate was the same as many different races of their universe.

"So what you are saying is that your race is connected to other races," Emmet said, a confused frown on his face, "But you are still a completely different species."

_"The Angels are the oldest race to exist in the Known universe,"_ Delpha explained, _"although they have suffered several drops in their history, a major one being the First Dark War, they have still retained the climbing trend in their evolution."_

"Dark War?" it was Lucy's turn to be confused.

_"This is the war that pretty much started all wars," _Dark Delpha explained, his face forming a frown, _"It is where the Angels became divided, for the first time, on how they should use their technology. The Angels wanted to use their superior technology to help the still developing races to reach their full potential._

_"But this was only a small minority of the ancient race. The majority wanted to use their position of power to control the younger species. The most common of recorded history is the humans' many version of the Bible."_

"It wasn't apparent to any other race until very recently," Blaze continued, "But there were other races – smaller races, but just as powerful – that agreed with the minority of Angels. This is how the Dark War began, as the rest of the Angels felt betrayed and retaliated in kind, wiping out a large proportion of the minority of Angels.

"The other races were forced to do the one thing they knew how to do. They defended the weak. This started with attempts at negotiations, but after several failed attempts – the Power hungry Angels killing the ambassadors off – the smaller races banded together and launched a massive assault on the centre of Angel power, the centre of the universe."

_"It was during the invasion of the centre realms that the smaller races realised the extent of the Angels true powers,"_ Delpha stated, _"it was at the centre of Angel kind that they had created several of their own species, including the undead. The smaller races were all wiped out, but before becoming extinct, they passed all of their combined knowledge over to the minority of Angels._

_"They then used this knowledge to defeat the Angels, using the power of their one remaining allies, the Dragons, to banish them to the centre galaxy, renaming the race 'Demons' and sealing them within the Dark Galaxy."_

"And so they have become extinct?" Emmet asked.

'Far from it,' Dragono said, 'instead they have thrived, tripling their population every century. Where they were once weak and numbered the trillions, they are now becoming stronger, numbering in the septillions.'

"So why are you here, trying to find someone that might not be here?" Emmet asked, "When your own universe is in danger."

"Because, whilst the Demons are powerful, they lack a leader," Maria explained, "and don't they wish to challenge the 'Stabilizer' when he is at full power."

"Who is the 'Stabilizer'?" Lucy asked, "Not one of you three surely."

"I am the 'Stabilizer' but I do not use that name, nor do I recognise it in most cases," Blaze informed, "because it isn't an accurate description of who I am as I person, nor does tell people that I oppose Cre^dus and anyone that follows him."

Nobody spoke, as they soon realised that they were standing outside. Emmet was about to ask something else, until he realised that Blaze was about to explode. He looked at Maria and Anna for clues what might be going on, but soon realised that they had also coiled themselves into springs.

That was when Emmet and Lucy heard Batman's infamous "Dogs" pounding in the distances, slowly getting louder. Soon the Bat-mobile racing into the clearing, and Batman jumped out of the car. He didn't look happy, but of course he never looked happy.

"What's wrong Batman?" Lucy asked.

"Drop whatever you are doing now," Batman said grumpily, "And come with me. There is a slight problem that needs to be looked at by the Master Builders."

"What kind of problem?" Emmet asked.

"I have no idea," Batman stated, "But Bad Cop said it was like super important."

_"We shall come too,"_ Delpha stated matter-of-factly, _"We may find the person we are looking for."_

"What's with the floating green thing?" Batman asked.

_"He is not a thing, and neither am I,"_ Dark Delpha grumped, _"We are artificial Intelligence programs, and are twenty times smarter than Albert Einstein."_

"So you are like a computer program?" Batman asked.

_"Yes…a _computer program_,"_ Dark Delpha replied angrily, _"And Blaze's mother is a Demon."_

"What Dark Delpha is trying to say," Blaze explained calmly, "is that he and Delpha are living beings in their own rights, even if they need to live in an organic being to function as a person."

"Whatever, I really think that we need to go," Batman said, holding up his hands in defeat, "now right, unless anyone else wants have a go at me!"

Nobody else argued, and they all piled into the Bat-Mobile, Blaze and Dragono turning into smaller versions of themselves. Dragono curled up into a ball on Maria's lap, whilst Blaze hovered in the middle of the back seat.

"Can someone turn that light off?" Batman demanded, "It's kinda hard to drive with that kind of distraction."

"Just shut up and drive Bats," the orb said coolly, "or else I'll do it for you."

There wasn't any talking until the Bat-mobile arrived at the base of a massive rainbow. It was made of single stud pieces, and started to curve towards a massive cloud that was in the sky. When they arrived at the cloud, they were greeted by a happy unicorn/kitten hybrid called Unikitty.

"Hey Emmet, Hi Lucy!" the unicorn kitty greeted cheerfully, "All the other Master Builders have gathered in the Dog."

_"The _Dog_? That seems like strange name,"_ Dark Delpha muttered, only Blaze, Maria and Anna hearing him.

"Who are these three?" Unikitty asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You'll find out in the Master Builder meeting," Lucy said, "Speaking of which, we should probably start heading over there about now."

Everyone mattered in agreement, as the group made their way towards the 'Dog' which was really a dome shaped structure with a puppy's face on it. Nobody noticed Blaze though, as he scanned the many mini-figures that populated Cloud- Cuckoo Land, making a mental note of any that stood out.

The list wasn't very long, and Blaze wasn't really surprised when he double checked the list against the one he had made earlier when he had first looked into Lucy and Emmet's minds. When they entered the 'Dog' Blaze immediately got this strange itching sensation around his scar.

"Emmet, Lucy, you guys won't believe what happened," a blue astronaut exclaimed, "Someone has kidnapped President Business, right out from under his security's noses. The only thing we know is that someone has managed to get the Micro-Mangers back online."

_"Cre^dus, that's who took your president,"_ Delpha said after some thinking, _"he is the only one that I know that could do something like that without thinking about the effects on other people."_

"I think the floating person is right," the blue astronaut said, floating down onto the ground, "By the way, my name is Ben, but you can call me Benny."

Blaze nodded, and shook Benny by the hand, saying, "I guess I should apologise for any difficulties I may have caused, you know, from coming into your world."

"No problem," Benny replied, "but Bad Cop said that there is something that is slightly more important to discuss."

Everyone went quiet as a Police officer stood up in the centre of the 'Dog' and started to talk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bad Cop," the Police officer said, before his head switched around, "And my name is Good Cop. We came here today to tell you all about a disaster that is approaching."

Bad Cop started off by explaining what had happened the other day, then moved onto what his men had discovered just recently. Most of it didn't matter to Blaze, but whenever something that Blaze recognised as Cre^dus like, he listened slightly more.

When Bad Cop finished, Blaze watched as Maria stood up. She had a determined expression on her face, and she had her had on her sword, her head cocked to the side slightly. That was when Blaze noticed the noise as well.

Suddenly a cuboid robot flew in threw one of the windows of the 'Dog' before stopping in the middle of the dome like structure. It then started to play a holo-graphic image in front of all of the Master Builders.

_"Hello everyone,"_ a boy of about fifteen said in greeting, _"I am truly sorry for anything that I have done that has disrupted your daily lives, but I'm looking for someone, someone who has done much damage to me and many of my friends._

_"His name is Blaze Darkrunner, and he is not to be trusted. He has killed thousands of my brothers, and has taken a stand against my way of living," _the boy said, his eyes flashing a deep purple red,_ "And he is to pay for his crimes. If you encounter him, I would suggest you bring him straight to me, or else someone very dare to you all shall die."_

The image flickered slightly, before showing a man in his mid-forties, with a blockish hairdo tied to a platform that looked airily similar to the table Blaze had been strapped to on several occasion during his childhood.

He stood up so that the robot could see him clearly and stated, "Cre^dus, if you want me, you're gonna have to come and get me!"

_"Ahh…I see you arrived safely,"_ Cre^dus said, _"And about me coming and getting you, well you couldn't have been more truthful. I believe the term the humans use is, 'you have jinxed this event' as I have sent a large section of my new army to Cloud Cuckoo Land with the intention of destroying…."_

Nobody heard any more of the message, because Maria had fired a single burning arrow into the heart of the robot. The machine came crashing into the ground, just as the room went into panic mode.

Blaze, Anna, and Maria ignored it all as they approached the broken robot. Delpha appeared just above the robot, and was about to start speaking, when an explosion came from outside the 'Dog.'

* * *

**A/N:** thank you all for reading so far. if you start to feel confused, please PM me and i'll try my best to explain what is going on.

thank you to

**xXTheLivelyFutureXx: **it is confusing? well, i guess it is...(what are you confused about?)

**LHYWTL: **Mt Cavora is a name from Legends of Chima (it be the large floating rock above the Lion Temple)


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze took the lead, as he, Maria and Anna rushed outside. Lucy and Emmet soon followed, as Unikitty and Benny followed the two Master Builders. Blaze had a grim expression, and Emmet soon grew very worried.

"What is going on here?" Benny asked, "I thought the Micro-Mangers had been put into storage."

"Business told us himself that they had been put there," Lucy stated, horrified by the sight that was before her, "Batman had even gone with the President to make sure."

Blaze shook his head, saying, "There is only one explanation that fits the situation."

"And what would that be?" Emmet asked.

"Someone inside your President's office has managed to take these _Micro-Managers_ out of their storage facility," Blaze explained, casting his gaze over the surrounding structures, "And has either passed them onto Cre^dus, or my enemy has simply taken them for himself. Either way, he will use them to kill me and whoever is close to me."

Almost as if the robots had heard Blaze's statement, they appeared around the group. Maria and Anna were blurs, as they quickly tackled Benny and Unikitty, throwing them to the ground as they landed. Blaze pushed his hands out in front of him in the direction of Lucy, Emmet and Batman.

As the trio fell to the ground, after being shoved by some unseen power, the Micro-Mangers attacked Blaze. Time started to slow down though for everyone else, as Blaze delayed the precious amount of time they had.

_"Terminate the Red one,"_ instructed one of the Micro-Mangers, _"The High Lord wishes his demise."_

Blaze reached behind his back and gripped an oddly shaped blade that rested there. When he swung it around, energy ignited into existence alongside the original blade. Blaze used this sword to tear apart the large robots with ease, both sides cutting through the metal of the Micro-Mangers limbs and torsos.

Blaze reverted time back to normal; just as he slashed through the last robot. Lucy was the first to get back up, and she helped Emmet to his feet. Anna helped Maria, as Dragono launched himself into the air.

"Where is that lizard going?" Batman asked.

'I am not a lizard,' Dragono roared, 'I am a Dragon, the mightiest of all beasts.'

"Whatever, I just wanted to know where you were going," Batman huffed, "I guess that doesn't matter though, because Blaze here will have a plan to deal with this problem."

"Not true," Blaze admitted, "I have never faced Micro-Mangers before, and therefore don't know how they will function. Also I don't know the extent to which I have been altered."

"So you are pretty much a useless freak show?" Batman sneered, "Well that's just great, because this crazy place is about to be destroyed, and there is nothing we can do about it."

"What do you mean nothing?" Lucy asked, "We haven't tried anything yet…"

Suddenly a large explosion erupted from the centre of Cloud Cuckoo Land, and the citizens of the realm started to rush for the exits. Three more Micro-Mangers appeared in front of the group, but were quickly pulled apart by Maria and Blaze.

Batman was staring at Blaze's sword, as Blaze deactivated the energy blade, and placed it on his back. Blaze glanced at all of the members of the small group before glancing around the exploding cloud.

Suddenly a large explosion erupted from nearby, and Blaze flinched slightly.

"Oh no," Unikitty cried, "They've destroyed the silly stabilisers."

"What do these stabilisers run on?" Blaze asked quickly, "Cause I may be able to do something about it."

"There is no way to fix them," Unikitty stated, "And even if you could, Cloud Cuckoo Land has already started to sink and there is no way to stabilise the whole cloud."

"We have to try," Maria said, "Blaze has been able to do the impossible ever since he appeared in our dimension. Almost nothing has stopped him."

Unikitty nodded slightly before prancing off in the direction of the silly stabilisers. The group followed quickly, Blaze holding a strange looking weapon. Every time a Micro-Manger appeared, Blaze would pull the trigger on the weapon and an explosive shell would go flying towards the Micro-Mangers.

Batman was getting annoyed at the way that Emmet and Lucy were just following these three strangers, but he was also jealous of the weapons and gadgets that Blaze, Maria and Anna were carrying, especially the ones that Blaze was using.

Before they arrived at the Silly Stabilisers, Blaze disappeared, and Batman was starting to get extremely suspicious of the new arrivals. When the rest of the group arrived at the Silly Stabilisers, Batman noticed that Blaze was pulling his strange grenade launcher out of a Micro-Manger. The blade on the back of the launcher was shining in the light of several fires that were burning around the city.

"Where did you…" Batman started grumpily, before Blaze interrupted.

"That doesn't matter right now," Blaze stated, "Unikitty, I want you to show me where to go."

Unikitty immediately launched into a tour of the Silly stabilisers, and Blaze started to concentrate. Maria and Anna knew what Blaze was trying to do, but there wasn't something quite right with the way he was concentrating.

"I can't seem to do it…" Blaze blurted suddenly, as his hands glowed to a duller colour.

Suddenly bricks started to appear in place of the damaged Silly Stabilisers, and started to pull apart the base of the cloud, as the bricks found places to go that would help settle the rapidly tilting cloud. Blaze grunted slightly, as his face drained of colour and the bricks started to appear at a quicker rate.

"Whatever you are doing Blaze," Maria warned, "You may want to hurry up, cause we kind have some company."

What Maria said was true, for at that point of time, three Micro-Mangers had jumped onto the platform they were standing on and had advanced towards the small group of Master Builders that stood around the Silly Stabilisers.

_"Destroy the Master Builders,"_ The Micro-Mangers said in unison, _"Then take the new arrivals to the Lord."_

Maria grabbed the sword that was on Blaze's back and jumped at one of the incoming Micro-Mangers. The sword ignited as she stabbed it into the head of the Micro-Manger she was standing on top of.

"We need to protect Blaze while he does what he needs to do," Maria shouted, pulling out her own sword and igniting it, "If he dies, things could get a little out of hand."

Batman jumped forwards, grabbing the grenade launcher off Blaze's back, and rolled to his feet. But when the caped avenger looked at the weapon he held in his hands, he realised that he had no clue as to how it worked.

_'If you pull on the handle at the front,'_ a Dark Delpha explained, _'That will load a shell into the chamber. Then if you squeeze the thing that looks like a trigger, that'll fire the grenade.'_

Batman raised the grenade launcher slightly and aimed it at the nearest Micro-Manger. He pulled the trigger, and a grenade exploded out of the barrel and smashed into the eye of the Micro-Manger.

_'You can also use the blade on the end to stab into things,' _Dark Delpha said, before melting away from the Dark Knights mind.

Batman shuddered slightly, but quickly got to work, using the strange grenade launcher to destroy or tear apart the Micro-Mangers that tried to attack the strange man lying on the ground with his hands planted firmly on the ground as he tore apart Cloud Cuckoo Land and put it back together again, little by little, as he tried to repair it.

Anna bent down next to Blaze, and was muttering a string of words that no one could understand other than the new arrivals, when a Micro-Manger picked her up. This Micro-Manger had one nozzle that looked strangely like the…

"A Takos?" Emmet gasped, "But I thought they were all destroyed with the Kragle?"

"Obviously, like with the Micro-Mangers," Lucy said, ducking under a Micro-Manger, "We were deceived into thinking that."

Batman blasted another Micro-Manger, before he started to feel the ground shake underneath them. He dropped the grenade launcher, and grabbed hold of something that was stuck in the ground.

"What are you doing lying down there?" asked a voice from above Batman, "There isn't any reason to be holding onto the ground as if it is the end of the world."

Batman looked up and scowled at Blaze, as the stranger smirked. He then picked up his grenade launcher and checked it over quickly. As if he was satisfied that it was in working condition still, he placed it on his back.

Batman got to his feet, and started to dust himself off, when he realised that there was water around his feet.

"Um, Blaze, not to…you know… criticise your work or anything," Emmet started, "But why is there water on the floor?"

"Hmmm….I've got no clue as to what your…ye gods!" Blaze shouted, as he jumped into the air, and turned into an orb of energy.

"What's the matter with him?" Lucy asked, "I've never seen anyone so scared of a little water."

"Let's just say…" Maria said, looking up at the orb for a second, "That his childhood wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Right…." Lucy said, not entirely convinced, but willing to leave the subject, "We should probably visit Bricksburg next."

* * *

**A/N: **ohhhh! cliff hanger! wha da ya all think of that! Blaze is scared of water...hehehehehe

right down to tack and brass x( ... thank you all for reading so far! :)

i am also writing a main story on Wattpad, and have already started to plan out the 2nd book, but the problem i have encountered, is that of characters. i have run out of ideas, and have decided to turn to those who read my stories for help...so if you do have any ideas, can you please PM me with your ideas, in this kinda format...

Name:

Age:

Hair color:

Eyes:

Civilian/Military:

Job (If Military, what branch?):

Brief description of personality and appearance:

...

Thanks for the help and support!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** i hope you are enjoying the story so far. i know that most of you are probably feeling confused about some of the characters that i have added, so this chapter is going to act as clarification for the main bad guy, Cre^dus

* * *

'Great, the asshole has pissed around with her,' Batman thought, as he drove the Bat-Mobile through the forests of Middle Zealand, 'why did he have to screw around with my car?'

The Bat-Mobile was now racing at the speed of light, only because Blaze had upgraded the engine and fuel systems. This allowed them to move faster but it did have a slight side effect. From what Delpha and Dark Delpha could explain, they would stay the same whilst the rest of their realm would travel at a faster pace.

"So like time travel?" Benny asked, "Cause that isn't possible."

_"Technically that is true,"_ Delpha said, his green flames flickering slightly, _"But as you will soon see, Blaze is able to defy the laws physics whenever he wants for the most part."_

_"Or as long as he sees fit at least," _Dark Delpha further explained, _"he never does it without reason."_

"Okay, and what is his reason for screwing around with my car?" Batman asked.

"Unless you want your worlds to turn to ashes and be without light," Anna retorted, "I'd suggest that you stop complaining."

"Anna is correct," Maria added, "Cre^dus has destroyed many worlds and made extinct many races. He is a force to reckon with."

"We do not know much about this Cre^dus man," Lucy spoke up after some time, "can you enlighten us on that subject."

Delpha and Dark Delpha glanced at each other, and froze for a split second, as if they were talking to one another, before Maria spoke up.

"Blaze is the one who knows the most about our current opponent," She explained, "But getting a lot of information out of him is closest to the hardest thing possible. As I said before for most of his childhood he has been abused by him, and he was used as an experiment of…"

'A large evil,' Blaze said, speaking through everyone's thoughts, 'an evil that I help train, though do not judge me on the actions that I have had no had in choice. I was forced to train Cre^dus and every other Dark Clones. And before you ask, I shall explain everything to you now.

'I think it is best to start with the story of the man, or being, which took me from my adopted parents. The Dark One as he is more commonly known as is man that is without a soul or emotion. His one goal is to complete what his ancestors started, and that was turning the universe into darkness.

'In order to do this, he had to have control over many of the most powerful species there are to date. I just happened to be living with the Elf family Darkrunner, descendants of the Angel clan Darkrunner, when the Dark One heard about a prophecy about me.

'He sought to destroy all who had the name Darkrunner, as to ruin the prophecy. Unknown to him, many magical enchantments had been placed over me, as while as a few genetic spells that meant that I was unable to actually die; lose my current physical form and be sent to the sprit realm yes, but I couldn't go to the underworld or the realm of the dead as many know it. This meant that when the Dark One tried to kill me, I was unaffected by the death curse that he sent at me.

'Known only to a few, there are loopholes in my enchantments, and I have fallen to several different weapons as these loopholes have been stumbled upon. So instead of killing me, the Dark One decided to use me to train an army.'

Blaze feel silent, and everyone was left wondering if he was going to continue. The two ghostly AIs flickered for a moment, before Blaze started again.

'I was still a toddler when this happened, and for the next decade I fought and killed thousands, if not, millions of Dark Clones. All of the Dark Clones, except for Cre^dus, were exactly the same as the Dark One, hence their name, and any who were unable to beat me were either killed by me or Cre^dus.

'Cre^dus was different, because the Dark One knew that there was something about me that stopped him from killing me, and so he cloned me and used those clones as tests as to whether or not he could recreate those exact spells and genetic enchantments. He never succeeded though.

'Cre^dus of course was the closest to me than thought possible, and so the Dark One used some of his own DNA in a serum that caused Cre^dus to become truly evil. And as such serum was created from the Dark One's own DNA, this included the strange force that replicates the DNA of its host to stay alive, Cre^dus soon became my equal.

'When I escaped from my imprisonment, I almost killed Cre^dus, but he survived just like did because of a strange occurrence when the reactor of my prison exploded. We were both had our DNA changed so that we were able to survive what had happened to us.

'While I gained the ability to control energy, turning myself into an infinite powerhouse, Cre^dus was able to slowly regenerate his damaged body tissue. And when he had cybernetic replacements for the legs and arm that took from him, he was able to add them to his own body.

'It wasn't until we met on the home world of the elves that I realised that there were large numbers of similarities between me and Cre^dus. But when he took Anna with him after I killed the Dark One, I was devastated. I did all that I could to get her back, almost attempting to go in on my own to rescue her.'

Everyone looked at Anna as she blushed, but their attention was returned to Blaze as he continued his tale.

'When we met on the planet that he had taken Anna to, I had caused him wounds that should have killed him. But instead a virus that he had ordered created mingled with his own DNA kept him alive. I never saw him again, until he came out of the shadows and took over the Earth Republic, who I had sworn to protect, and I was forced to either fight him or leave so that the troops that I had helped train and I could live to fight another day.

'Anna and Maria told me that it was better to live another day than try and kill him when I was weakened. The humans' enemies, the Klanoat Federation, instantly switched sides and helped us escape, many of their warriors dying on Earth in the process.

'Among the humans and others that stayed behind to defend our rear were Josh and Erath. They perished when I ordered Earth to be destroyed. I still regret that decision today, as it meant that I took the love ones of the two most important people in my life.

'I was killed while negotiating the peace with the Klanoats, and Maria completed the peace treaties as my body was removed from the meeting. Afterwards I spent my time regaining my strength and preparing for the eventuality that I would again face Cre^dus. Oh, how I wish I hadn't been born at times.'

Everyone remained silent after Blaze had finished his story, Anna beginning to realise the extent of Blaze's abuse at last. Emmet and Lucy started to whisper quickly to each other, making sure that no one else could hear them.

When they finally broke apart, Emmet said, "So I'm guessing that you'll want to kill Cre^dus?"

'No, I'd rather not kill him here,' Blaze replied, 'I don't know what he could do when he dies in this realm. I will try and force him to leave these worlds of yours though, and I shall do what I can to get him back to my own world.'

The Bat-Mobile pulled to a sudden stop, and Blaze removed himself and his upgrades from the car. As the other got up and out of the Bat-Mobile, Blaze looked around himself. When Emmet saw the skyscrapers before the group, he almost fell to his knees. Lucy grabbed him though, and pulled him into a hug.

"Behold the chaos that follows Cre^dus," Blaze informed the Master Builders, "for this is what Cre^dus wishes to do to my own world."

Before the group, lay the ruins of the once magnificent city of Bricksburg, darkness surrounding the remaining skyscrapers and other structures. The only sound that could be heard was that of Emmet's crying and the sound of Lucy's calming words.

'I wonder if I would have turned out any different if I had had a real family,' Blaze thought to himself, 'probably not.'

* * *

**A/N:** wowzers! that was quite abit to write at once and about one character! Further explanations about other characters will follow in the next few chapters! thank you to all of those who have read and commented so far:

**Guest:** i have now clue as to who are talking about...but i guess it'll be the same as humans =/

**LHYWTL:** wow thanks! ...wait a minute...is this judging from this story or is it judged on my book Flame Rider?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for reading so far!

* * *

Blaze just stood rigid, as if he had no way of controlling his movement. Emmet was sitting on the ground, with Lucy hugging him. Batman, Benny and Unikitty were just standing still, as if what they were seeing wasn't true.

Maria and Anna were just walking around as they waited for someone to make a proper decision other than to just standing around.

"He must be stopped," Blaze stated all of a sudden, "Before he does any more damage."

"How…how will…you do that?" Emmet asked, "Isn't he a super powerful psychopathic killer?"

"I shall do what I should have done when I first had the chance," Blaze said, creating a glowing orb of energy in the palm of his hand, "I shall tear him apart. But not limb by limb, or cell by cell; but rather atom by atom."

Anna walked up to Blaze and took his face in her hands, and turned it so that Blaze was facing her. Her eyes were fall of sadness and hopelessness, but there was another emotion there, one that only she knew about.

"Blaze, if you do that, then you will only become the man that you are trying to so desperately destroy," she stated, "And you realise that if that happens, then I'll have no choice, but to forget you."

Blaze pulled his head away gently, before turning into an orb and floating off into the distance. Batman motioned for Benny and Lucy to follow him, and he walked for a short period of distance, where he stopped and waited for his two fellow Master Builders.

"Does anybody get the strange feeling that this lot shouldn't be trusted?" Batman asked quietly.

"Bats, you're just being paranoid," Benny stated, his usually cheerful face turned serious for the moment, "And besides, you heard Blaze, he's out to get the same guy as we are."

"Yeah, so what," Batman retorted, "Did any of you here the story he just told us?"

"Of course we heard it," Benny replied, "And it just gives us more proof that Blaze is on our side…"

"Not necessarily, because…" Batman started before folding his arms across his chest, "Because something doesn't add up, and I've got this feeling that we aren't getting the whole story."

"And we may never get the whole story," Benny said, exasperated, "But we know enough to realise that Blaze and his companions aren't going to turn against us."

"And until we get the whole story," Batman replied grumpily, "I'm not gonna do anything that they say, even if it means that I put us all at risk."

_"And if you do that,"_ a distorted voice said as a light green ghost appeared in front of Batman, _"Then I'll have no choice but to take control of your mind, and possibly also suggest that you are…__**removed**__."_

"How the hell…?" Batman swore, "How did you do that?"

"He come along with me," said Emmet, as he leaned against Maria, "And Batman, you need to get your head out of your arse; otherwise you'll get us in trouble."

Everyone remained silent. No one had seen this kind of Emmet before, Lucy wondered if it had something to do with seeing his home in…ruins. It didn't matter, because Batman had advanced on Emmet, and had grabbed a fist full of the construction worker's clothes.

"What did you say kid?" Batman asked, raising a fist threateningly, "Cause if it was what I thought you said, then I'll…"

"You'll do what?" the Special asked, "Hit me then sulk about getting told off? Batman, you need to grow up!"

Batman punched Emmet once in the face, before throwing the Special into a nearby tree. Emmet hit the ground with a grunt, before getting up, and taking a defensive stance. Batman charged at the construction worker, and was about to kick him, when Emmet grabbed his foot, and swung the Dark Knight into the same tree that he was thrown into a moment ago.

_"The odds of you surviving another round against Emmet,"_ Delpha stated, _"Is close to zero, especially now that I am helping him against you."_

Batman grunted, before charging at Emmet again, but this time he was stopped by a furious Benny. Emmet on the other hand just stood still, as if he was in a trance of some kind, before he shook his head and thanked Delpha.

_"It was nothing,"_ Delpha stated cheerfully, _"I am always willing to help those who defend Blaze."_

As if Blaze had heard this, he appeared out of nowhere, standing dumbfounded several feet away. He approached Emmet, and looked into his eyes.

"Because of my actions, your home was destroyed," Blaze stated, "And I'm sorry about that. But yet you will still defend me. Why?"

"Because it wasn't you that destroyed my home," Emmet said, "But rather an enemy of yours that is only wanting to destroy you. That was his way of getting as many people from this world to hate you, but I don't think it will work."

Blaze nodded before turning to Batman, saying, "And you distrust me. I know that I have not been truthful, but there is still much that I cannot tell you, because that information puts you at great risk."

"And that is why I don't trust you," Batman stated matter-of-factly, "and it doesn't help that you are able to just say something, and everyone is following you like a flock of sheep!"

"But I never asked for them to follow me," Blaze stated, "I told you all what was at risk, and you decided that you wanted to help me defend your worlds against an insane evil that wants to turn your worlds into night that will last for an eternity."

Everyone was silent again, but this time, Batman seemed to soften up slightly, as he said: "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Blaze Darkrunner."

"Don't worry about it now," Blaze said, "Right now, we need to find out how Cre^dus was able to destroy Bricksburg before we could get here."

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Lucy asked, "I mean, don't you think it'll be a bit much for Emmet to see what has happened to his home up close?"

"You will all see what Cre^dus is capable of soon or later," Blaze stated, "And I'd rather it be sooner for all of you, but if Emmet wishes not to see what has happened to this city, then Maria and Delpha can look after him, whilst the rest of us figure out what has happened."

With that, he started the long walk towards the ruins of Bricksburg. Anna and Maria followed quickly, and then Emmet, helped by Lucy and Benny went after them. The Dark Knight frowned slightly, as he realised that Blaze had been correct, all he wanted was to see the kid happy again.

'And that won't happen until Cre^dus is brought to justice," Batman thought as he followed Blaze.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter, but i'm nearing the end of my main story, and i really want that finished. Thank you all for your reviews, as they really help me improve!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! here is the 10th chapter, enjoy and please reveiw, as they help me!

* * *

Blaze had taken the lead, with his glowing energy sword in his hand, while Emmet was supported by Lucy and Maria. Dragono was flying above the group, with Benny riding on his back. Batman and Anna were bringing up the rear.

This was only because Batman had offered to take this position so that he could find out more about Blaze. So far Batman hadn't been able to think of the right thing to ask Anna, especially because she seemed quite close to Blaze.

"There is something on your mind isn't there?" Anna said suddenly, "Something to do with Blaze?"

"How did you know?" Batman asked.

"Your thoughts are scattered all over the place," Anna stated simply, "is there something that you wanted to say or ask?"

"Yeah, I was just…" Batman said, trying to find the right words, "wondering why he hates Cre^dus so much?"

"I thought he made it clear before?" Anna asked Batman, "Or is there something under what he said that has you worried?"

Batman looked around grumpily, before stating, "I have this feeling that Blaze is hiding something. And it is a feeling that gets stronger the more I think about it."

"What would that be?" Anna asked, "for the most part, Blaze has been quite open about his past."

"He hasn't said anything about what exactly happened to him," Batman stated, 'You know, things that would cause him to hate Cre^dus so much."

Anna looked back, looking in the direction Maria and Blaze, before looking at the Dark Knight. Her eyes were filled with sorry, hurt and anger.

"It wasn't just things that he did to him," Anna explained, "But things that Cre^dus had done to me, and Blaze blames himself for those things. There is also the fact that Dragono is unable to retain his physical body whenever Blaze is not around, as Dragono now resides within an orb that Blaze carries on him."

"So that is why he is so easy to piss off?" Batman asked.

"You really don't get do you," Anna demanded.

The Dark Knight just shook his head.

"Blaze spent the first fifteen years in a facility that was designed to train Cre^dus and his brothers," Anna explained, "when he escaped, he helped end a war between two human forces. After that he was killed barely a week or two after.

"Before ending the war though, he feel in love with me, and I returned that love before I was taken by Cre^dus. Cre^dus then tortured me, and almost killed me in the process. If it hadn't been for Josh, my…former boyfriend, I'd be dead, and Blaze would have possibly destroyed everything to get his revenge.

"When he died, it was a huge loss to everyone that had every met him, even if it was only brief. He was a special kind of person to everyone, even those who hated him. His allies are said to do anything when he appears on a battlefield, and his enemies… well let's just say that even Cre^dus fears him."

"So he is both powerful and weak?" Batman asked, a confused frown covering his face.

"No, he is powerful, but not weak," Anna explained, "But he is young, and that is what makes him all the more dangerous."

Batman glanced at Blaze, before at Maria, before nodding to himself. He seemed to have a fight with himself for a moment though, but in the end he said, "Now I know why you trust him so."

Emmet at this point had decided to walk by himself, as he could see that Lucy and Maria were getting tired. He took a couple of steps before half collapsing. Blaze was there in a flash, and had his arm around Emmet's back, so that he could support him.

Lucy then dropped back, wanting to talk to Anna. When she was level with Anna and Batman she told the Dark Knight to go ahead, that she wanted to have a private word with Anna.

"Don't worry, I'll look after the kid," Batman said gruffly.

Lucy walked alongside Anna for a couple of seconds, before saying, "You like him don't you."

"Who, Batman?" Anna asked, startled, "Why would you think that?"

"Not the Batman," Lucy said, clearing her throat, "I meant Blaze. I haven't known you guys for long, but I know what love is when I see it, well most of the time."

"We used to go out, but then of course," Anna explained, "Well I fell for someone else."

"You still have feelings for Blaze though?" Lucy phrased the statement like a question.

"I don't know what my feelings for Blaze are," Anna said, sadness cloudy her eyes, "I know that I still love him, but I also wish he was dead because of his involvement in Josh's Death."

"What did he do?" Lucy asked, "What did Blaze do that ended up getting Josh killed?"

"Nothing, Blaze did nothing at all," Anna said, looking away.

"Then why are you upset with him?" Lucy asked, "If he did nothing then…"

"Don't you understand?" Anna asked, "It was because Blaze did nothing, that I lost Josh. If Blaze had done something else, something that could have saved Josh, and possibly also Erath…"

"Who's Erath?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Maria's former boyfriend," Anna explained, "They died trying to protect us and Blaze. If only Blaze had stayed behind, then maybe Josh would be here now."

"And if that happened, where would Blaze be?" Lucy asked, trying to help Anna, "Blaze might not be here now, would he?"

Anna shook her head in defeat. The pair lapsed into silence, and they walked behind the rest of the group, as they watched over the rear of the group. Anna started to mutter to herself, and Lucy started to get worried, until she caught the words Dark Delpha.

"Thank you Dark Delpha," Anna said, and the AI disappeared.

"What was he telling you?" Lucy asked.

"Just updating me on Blaze's emotions and thoughts," Anna explained, "It was something that Delpha, Dark Delpha, Maria and I decided to have done to make sure that Blaze wasn't thinking of doing something unexpected."

"And what did he say?" Lucy questioned.

"That other than a spike in thoughts about me, Blaze was as normal as he can be," Anna stated glumly.

"There was something else, wasn't there?" Lucy inquired, "Something that has you worried."

"Dark Delpha told me that Blaze has started to have second thoughts about bringing me here," the elf explained, "That he was worried about what would happen if Cre^dus killed me in this world."

"So, why does that have you worried?"

"It just means that my feelings for him have just been jumbled up even more," Anna stated, "And I really don't know what to think of Blaze anymore."

Lucy nodded, before stopping suddenly. The group had arrived at the outer limits of Bricksburg, and the damage looked even worse up close than what it had looked like back at the top of the hill.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in my Fanfiction! ENJOY or ELSE! :D

* * *

"What could have done this kind of destruction?" Emmet cried out, looking at Blaze, "What?"

"Only someone capable of extreme evil," Blaze stated, "The Dark One is the entity from my universe. There are also several others, but the one that comes to mind for these realms would be the Overlord."

"Wait, you mean the being that the Ninja from Ninjago fight?" Lucy asked, "You don't think they could have joined forces do you?"

"I don't rule out all possibilities," Blaze explained, "But I believe that the Dark One and the Overlord are one and the same."

Before anything else could be said, Blaze started to move into the city. Everyone else followed close behind him, watching the city slowly start to collapse, brick by brick. Emmet was the most affected as he had helped build many of the skyscrapers that dominated Bricksburg.

"How could he have done this much damage," Emmet asked, "with just the Micro-Mangers that were inside President Business' storage facility?"

Blaze didn't say anything, but rather held up his hand in such a way that caused everyone to stop. Blaze then pressed himself against the wall of the building they were closest to, before he looked around the corner. He almost wished he hadn't.

Before him, he could see what must have been a large portion of Bricksburg's population kneeling, standing or sitting in what could pass as the city's centre square. Around them was a mixture of different robots that were armed with a wide variety of weapons.

The robots all seemed to resemble the basic Micro-Manger that he and his rag tagged group had encountered at Cloud cuckoo Land, but instead they had different attachments built into them, along with them being different sizes.

Among them Blaze could pick out Micro-Mangers wielding what looked like flamethrowers, robotic claws, and some carried what looked like machine guns. There were also the smaller ones; some were like their bigger cousins, while some looked more humanoid and carried blasters well a small minority carried what looked like flamethrowers with a glue-like substance leaking from the nozzle.

Everyone was waiting for Blaze to come back and tell them what he saw, when several of the Micro-Mangers Blaze had seen appeared around the group. Batman growled deep in his throat, muttering several indecent things about Blaze.

"Any plans for getting us out of this?" Benny asked.

"How about blowing them up?" Maria asked, "That seems like the best option."

"How about something more positive," Uni-kitty asked, "Like asking them if they want to join our side?"

_"You are to come with us,"_ one of the smaller Micro-Mangers stated, _"The High Lord Cre^dus has honoured you with letting you see him."_

"Scratch them wanting to be on our side," Lucy said, "And I don't think the odds are in our favour."

_"The odds have never been in the Darkrunners' favour,"_ Dark Delpha, _"Yet that has never stopped them from accomplishing the impossible."_

"Well it looks like we are screwed," Anna stated, "What else is there we can do?"

Maria pulled out what looked like a sword hilt, and then she swung the hilt, energy igniting in a blade like fashion. Two of the smaller Micro-Mangers collapsed, before one of the larger Micro-Mangers tried to grab the elusive female.

Lucy saw several pieces lying around that she could use to make a weapon, and proceeded to create Hammer. Batman pulled out several of his famous Batarangs and threw them at several of the smaller humanoid Micro-Mangers.

Benny floated around, as a large proportion of the Micro-Mangers tried to drag him back to the ground. Uni-Kitty did what she could to keep the robots away from her friend, while Emmet created a bladed weapon and used it to deadly effect.

"I never thought I'd see the kid using violence," Batman stated to Lucy, "Nor did I know that he knew how to use a sword so easily."

"He doesn't," Lucy replied, "Not that I know of."

_"I am able to shed some light on this problem,"_ Delpha said popping up in between the Dark Knight and the Female Master Builder, _"I have been assisting Emmet in fighting off the Micro-Mangers. It seems that Emmet is one of the few who are able to adapt quickly to having an AI controlling their body to a point."_

"You've taken over his body" Lucy asked, ducking underneath a blast from one of the larger Micro-Mangers, "Why and how?

_"I have taken over the parts of Emmet's body corresponding with what is needed to teach his body how to fight effectively," _the green ghost-like person explained, _"He still has full control of any other part of his body. Now if you'll excuse me, Emmet seems to have gotten himself into a spot of trouble."_

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Blaze started to dance amongst the Micro-Mangers, tearing them apart, blowing them up or just causing a large number of dents within key points of the Micro-Mangers' joints.

When all of the Micro-Mangers had been destroyed, Blaze placed his sword and knife rifle on his back. He looked around and spotted Emmet pulling apart his sword. Blaze walked over to the special, laying a hand on Emmet's shoulder.

"That sword has protected you once today," Blaze said, "I'd suggest keeping it, so that it may repeat the same deed."

"What are you doing?" Uni-Kitty asked, "We need to stay positive. There has to be a way to do this without getting violent?"

"Okay, let's look at it this way," Blaze said calmly, "The man that did this is used to people coming to him and begging for mercy. He is not one that gives out Mercy to those that are sided with me or anyone linked to me.

"He is also a man that, if given the chance, would happily destroy everyone's worlds just so that there is no one to oppose him, and if there are people who are willing to oppose him, it is only when they are uncoordinated that they are defeated and wiped out.

"But when there is a force that is trained, is willing and knows what it is doing, then he is less likely to try wiping out your worlds."

"What do you suggest?" Emmet asked.

"If you are willing," Blaze explained, "Then I'd like you lot to come along with me, as I move from realm to realm and try to unite the different realms of your universe."

"What of this city?" Benny asked, "Surely there are still people here willing to fight back?"

"From what I could find, most of the citizens have been rounded up in the city centre," Blaze explained, "Even with all of my powers, I have no way of freeing them all."

"Then our best hope is to follow you and unite all of the realms against Cre^dus," Emmet said, a spark in his eye that no one knew had been there before, "And I shall follow you until Cre^dus has been removed from our worlds."

"Thank you Emmet," Blaze said, "Now, let's gets going. Every minute we spend sitting around is another realm being condemned to Cre^dus' power."

* * *

**A/N:** What happened to all of those reviews? Oh well i guess you don't get everything in life. If you want me to bring in a character for the story, do tell me, whether through the review or PM me! Thank you all for your support so far!/


End file.
